Trop fier pour te dire Je t'aime
by rei968
Summary: Après la défaite du Roi Rouge, la Kyo team est en train de fêter ça. Lassée, Yuya se retrouve seule dans sa chambre mais quelqu'un la rejoint un peu plus tard dans la nuit. Yuya x je laisse l'indice, je pense que le titre vous donne un très bonne indice


_Yop__,_

_Voici un One Shot sur un de mes couples préférés, bon j'avoue que ça doit bien faire quelques temps que je n'ai plus lu SDK, je ne suis plus trop sûr de la fin hhihihihi en tout cas, j'espère que cet OS vous plaira _

**_Trop fier pour te dire « Je t'aime »_**

_Quelques jours après la défaite du Roi Rouge, Tigre rouge ou alias Hidetada Tokugawa avait donné une fête dans le palais du Shogun. Bien sûr, la chasseuse de prime avait développé des sentiments pour le démon mais elle savait qu'un homme tel que lui ne pourra jamais s'abaisser à aimer une femme, malgré qu'il lui avait bien démontré le contraire à plusieurs reprises. Non jamais ce démon pervers, alcoolique et violent ne pourrait aimer une jeune fille telle que Yuya Shina. Ils arrivèrent dans une grande salle, devant eux se dressait un festin digne des rois. _

- _Mangez à votre faim ! cria Tigre Rouge. _

_Yukimura__ se rua directement sur le saké et commença à boire tout en servant le restant des convives. Okuni narguait Yuya, celle-ci lui expliquait qu'elle avait plus de chances avec Kyo qu'elle car la renarde avait plus de formes et ressemblait plus à une femme qu'elle. Une geisha jouait du Shamisen pendant qu'une autre dansait, Tigre rouge faisait le clown sur la table pendant que le reste des invités tapaient des mains et jouaient à qui boira le plus en échange d'un gage. Lassé par le discours d'Okuni, Yuya se joint à la table. Yukimura lui proposa une tasse de saké, Yuya refusa poliment et elle tourna la tête, elle vit Okuni lui faire un clin d'œil et s'approcher du démon, la renarde avait baissé un peu plus son kimono et charma celui-ci, ils partirent au bout de quelques secondes. Maudissant cette femme, la chasseuse de prime tendit une coupelle de saké et en demanda à Yukimura._

- _Je croyais que tu ne buvais pas d'alcool._

- _Et bien ce soir, je vais en boire ! _

_Il lui servit du saké, elle la vida d'une traite et tendit à nouveau sa coupelle sous l'œil étonné de Sanada, il la servit à nouveau. Durant plusieurs heures, elle but plusieurs coupelles de saké et commença à voir flou et elle vit tout tourner. Toute l'équipe était déjà dans un état d'ébriété bien avancé, même Tigre Rouge avait arrêté de danser sur la table, il n'arrivait même plus à se déplacer et se coucha dans un coin en murmurant des « Yuya ». Kyoshiro et Sakuya s'était retiré discrètement de la fête, tout le monde savait ce qu'ils allaient faire._

_Yukimura__ qui était le dernier qui semblait avoir encore un esprit quelque peu sobre demanda :_

- _Où sont Kyo et Okuni ? _

- _J'en sais rien… rétorqua la chasseuse de prime._

- _Kyoshiro__ et Dame Sakuya se sont discrètement retiré, tout comme Kyo et Okuni._

- _Et alors qu'est-ce que tu veux que ça… me fasse ? Ils font ce qu'ils veulent… _

- _Je ne voulais pas t'énerver._

- _Kyo__ peut… bien… finir… avec… qui… il veut… _

- _Je ne pensais pas qu'il resterait avec Okuni alors qu'il la méprisait depuis le début._

- _Je… t'ai… dit que… je m'en fous… oh et puis… ces putains… de cheveux… je suis décoiffé…_

_La blonde détacha ses cheveux et fixait une bouteille de saké qui se trouvait entre les deux, le samouraï hésita à prendre la bouteille._

- _Tu es sûr que tu en voudrais encore ? Tu n'as pas l'air de supporter l'alcool. _

- _Je… m'en fous… ce soir… je veux… boire…_

_Il lui servit une coupelle de saké, elle l'avala à nouveau d'une traite et tendit sa coupelle. _

- _Yuya__, je ne veux pas paraître…_

- _Je… t'ai dit… que je m'en foutais ! _

- _J'ai trouvé un moyen pour que tu arrêtes ou soit tu termineras complètement soûle._

- _Quoi ?_

- _Je te pose une question et si j'ai l'impression que tu mens, tu auras comme gage une coupelle de saké._

- _Ok… mais toi aussi._

- _Ok._

_Le jeu dura un moment, Sanada avait de plus en plus de peine à aligner un mot derrière l'autre._

- _Alors… qu'est-ce que… tu crois… que Kyo aime… Okuni ?_

- _J'en__ ai… rien… à foutre…_

- _Tu… dois répondre…_

- _Je m'en… fous…_

- _Encore une coupelle ! dit-il en la servant. _

_La jeune fille ne tenait plus, elle allait bientôt sombrer dans un coma. Le samouraï jugea qu'il prendrait cette coupelle à sa place, Yuya finit par s'endormir sur la table, Yukimura la porta jusqu'à sa chambre et la déposa sur un futon, elle s'éveilla._

- _Yukimura__…_

- _Chut, dors maintenant._

_Elle pleura quelques secondes dans les bras de Sanada et finit par s'endormir, il referma la porte. Deux heures plus tard, la blonde entendit quelqu'un ouvrir la porte, elle essaya d'ouvrir les yeux mais sans succès. Avec la quantité d'alcool qu'elle avait bu, faire un effort lui semblait inimaginable. En fait, la personne qui s'était introduite dans sa chambre était Kyo, il trouva sa planche à pain allongée sur un futon, la couverture à ses pieds, le haut de son kimono ouvert laissant voir une partie de sa poitrine qui malgré le kimono aplatissait un peu ses seins, ils semblaient dans la moyenne selon le démon qui jugea cela sur le moment et il la trouvait vraiment belle les cheveux détachés. Il s'approcha d'elle et la regarda durant plusieurs secondes. La jeune femme ne bougea pas, curieuse de savoir ce qu'allait faire son mystérieux visiteur et n'ayant pas la force de parler se dit qu'elle se laisserait faire. Le samouraï murmura son nom, Yuya n'en revenait pas, celui qu'elle aimait se tenait à côté d'elle et ne l'avait pas appelé planche à pain, elle entrouvrit à peine les yeux. Dieu, qu'il était beau sous la lumière de la lune et ses yeux rouges qui faisaient peur aux autres ne lui faisaient pas peur à elle, non au contraire. ! _

- _Qu'est-ce que… tu veux ? demanda-t-elle._

- _Yukimura__ m'a dit que tu n'étais pas bien… _

- _Ce n'est pas ton genre de te soucier des autres… bon je dors… dit-elle en fermant les yeux._

- _Si tu crois ça…_

_Il plaça son visage au dessus du sien et l'embrassa, elle ouvrit les yeux surprise._

- _Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? _

_Amusé, il lui redonna un autre baiser doux mais sauvage en même temps, elle passa sa main dans ses cheveux, ils s'embrassèrent durant plusieurs secondes._

- _Idiot… pourquoi est-ce que tu fais ça ? Okuni ne t'a satisfait ?_

- _C'est toi qui es idiote, je ne suis pas resté avec elle. _

- _Pourquoi ? _

- _J'ai__ pas que ça à faire, je suis allé prendre un bain et si tu n'étais pas en train de boire, tu aurais remarqué qu'elle était revenu depuis un moment déjà. _

- _Alors comment se fait-il que tu ne dors pas dans ta chambre ?_

- _Yukimura__ est venu me trouver et m'a expliqué._

- _Il est encore plus con que je ne le pensais…_

_Le guerrier sourit et l'embrassa à nouveau, il passa sa main autour de sa taille pour la rapprocher de lui._

- _Tu n'as trouvé personne pour baiser, alors tu prends celle qui vient… murmura la blonde._

_Il ignora ses paroles et descendit sa main jusque sur l'un des jeunes seins de la jeune fille._

- _Mouais, tes mensurations n'ont pas changé… toujours une planche à pain… murmura à son tour le démon._

_Il pinça le bourgeon d'une main pendant que l'autre allait explorer l'intimité de la chasseuse de prime, malgré ses demandes que Kyo arrête, Yuya appréciait._

- _Ça ne sert à rien de me supplier d'arrêter, planche à pain… ton corps ne demande que ça._

_Il la plaqua au sol et lui donna un autre baiser sauvage, il ouvrit le kimono de son amante et mordilla le bout des deux seins, la blonde en redemandait encore, il lui déposa de langoureux baisers et sa langue parcourait le ventre de la jeune fille. Jamais, elle n'aurait pensé que son démon ne pouvait être quelqu'un d'aussi doux alors que d'habitude, il était fier, violent et arrogant. Le samouraï lui écarta les jambes, elle paniqua._

- _Kyo__…_

_Elle tenta de refermer ses jambes mais le démon l'en empêcha, la chasseuse de prime avait peur qu'il la pénètre et qu'il lui fasse mal._

- _Tu n'as pas le choix de toute façon… murmura-t-il. _

_Heureusement, il ne voulait pas la pénétrer tout de suite. Au contraire, il voulait faire durer les préliminaires et explora, aspira avec sa langue l'intimité de son amante, elle se retint de crier. Il remonta jusqu'à ses lèvres, elle le griffa ce qui amplifia l'envie du démon._

- _Moi aussi j'ai envie d'essayer. Dit-elle. _

_Elle fit rouler ce dernier sur le côté et déposa à son tour de langoureux baisers sur son torse quand elle arriva à la partie intime de son amant qui se dressait fièrement, la jeune fille regardait cela comme un gros paquet cadeau qu'elle s'apprêtait d'ouvrir et le porta à sa bouche. Le samouraï sentait qu'il allait bientôt venir, il prit Yuya à califourchon et la pénétra doucement. Au début cela lui fit mal et elle voulait se retirer mais le démon la rassura et l'embrassa pour la détendre tout en contrôlant les mouvements de bassin de sa compagne, résultat qui se donna très vite car elle commença à gémir et à réclamer à son amant d'aller de plus en plus rapidement. Yuya gémissait de plus en plus fort, de peur qu'on les entende et qu'il y ait des commères, il l'embrassa. Au bout d'un moment, ils jouirent en même temps et retombèrent essoufflés sur le futon, Yuya se releva et s'habilla._

- _Tu vas où ?_

- _Je ne pense pas que tu veuilles que ça se sache… alors je pars dormir dans une autre chambre. _

- _T'es vraiment stupide… _

_Il se releva et plaqua sa planche à pain contre le mur, la jeune fille voyait ses yeux briller mais ce n'était pas de la haine, elle pouvait voir dans ses yeux de la confusion mais aussi de l'amour mais elle n'en était pas sûr._

- _Quoi ? Tu veux encore que je reste à ta disposition ? Ce soir tu as pris ton pied avec moi et demain ce sera avec une autre !_

_En guise de réponse, il lui prit la taille, la ramena contre lui et l'embrassa à nouveau, non il était trop fier pour lui dire qu'il l'aimait._

- _Lâche-moi, Kyo ! Je ne suis pas ton jouet !_

- _Putain, t'es vraiment chiante, tu le fais exprès ou quoi ? _

- _Je ne suis pas une pute, y a des bordels pour ça !_

- _Je n'embrasse jamais celles que je baise !_

- _Je me casse !_

- _Tu le fais vraiment exprès ! Je dois te faire un dessin ? _

_Il la porta dans le futon et l'embrassa à nouveau._

- _Kyo__… c'est sûr le moment, tu veux absolument baiser et demain…_

- _T'es vraiment conne… ce sera comme ça tout le temps maintenant et je ne te laisserai pas dormir._

- _Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?_

- _Bordel, réfléchis !_

- _Tu ne peux pas aimer une gamine comme moi ! _

- _Et si c'était le cas ?_

- _Quoi ?_

_Il l'embrassa à nouveau, elle posa sa tête dans le creux de son cou et s'endormit sereinement dans ses bras._

* * *

**_Je sais pas si Kyo est OOC mais bon une tite review je dirais pas non, si Kyo est OOC dite-moi si je dois me foutre le feu hein ? _**


End file.
